Casinostrip club
by kewl-gurl-175
Summary: Sango thought her husband was dead. But not anymore. Kagome's husband Naraku was found cheating on her with Kikyo. Sango meets a charming man with 'wandering hands'. What can go wrong? Two new chapters up! check out my story...u know u want to! lol!
1. Before Work

Hello people. When I thought of this idea for a story I was camping, and I was bored to death. So please bear with me. Sorry wanted to make Kohaku Sango's son instead off brother.

Chapter 1

"Good afternoon Tokyo. It is now 3:05pm..." I slammed my hand on the off button of my alarm clock. Yup, that's what I wake up to everyday. Well almost.

"Great. It's Friday. The busiest day of the week. Horary." I said emotionless.

I took off all my clothes and jumped into the shower. When I finished that, I put on my black hip huggers and my black combat boots. Then I put on my silver shirt with 'Naraku' on my right sleeve. Yes you guessed it. He owns a Casino/strip club. I work in the casino part. Thank Kama. I made sure none of my black nail polish had flaked off. Then I put on my belly ring. Naraku off course made sure that everyone could see our stomach, so I pierced my belly just to piss him off. Then I tied my hair I a high ponytail. I don't believe in hair spray or gel. I put on my black eyeliner and red lipstick.

"Come on honey, I need to drop you off at Myoga's and then go to work," I said.

"Mommy, will Shippo be there? He is really nice. Maybe it is because Kagome is his mommy," Kohaku asked.

"Yeah but know what? He has the meanest daddy. Naraku." I said. "Yeah but Aunt Kagome probably dropped him off already. I'm forgetting something," I said as I looked around.

Kohaku left running and came back with my purse, keys, cell phone, and my name tag that looks pretty much like this;

Naraku's

Sango H.

It made me feel like I belonged to him.

"When I said something I meant stuff," I said smiling. I bent over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. When we walked to my mustang convertible, Naraku paid me a lot, I put him in the back seat and buckled him up. Then I hopped into the driver's seat and we left.

We stopped in front of a white decent sized one story house. It had a picket fence that went around the house. It also had a little playground. Kohaku and I got out off the car, we went up to the front door and rand the door bell, and a old man with a bunch of kids answered.

"Hey old man, watch my kid I'll be back at 10:30. Okay bye. Kohaku," I said. Then Myoga gave me a hug.

"Myoga it's 10 till four I am going to be late," I said. He used to baby-sit me. Then Kohaku and Shippo hugged me.

"I got to go. Bye everyone," I said as I walked to my car.

Everyone waved. I got in my car and drove to work.

Sorry its so short. Well I will update soon.


	2. Miroku and Inu

Hey sorry my last chapter was so short. But anyways here is the next piece.

Chapter 2-

When I drove up to the building I saw Kagome sitting down, holding her knees. I drove by, and motioned for her to get in the car.

"What is going on Kag?" I asked putting one hand on her shoulder.

She whipped a tear off her face. "Well I walked into Naraku's office just to say hi, because you know he is my husband after all. But when I went in I saw him…. Having sex with you know, that striper Kikiyo. And then I ran out here," she said then she started crying again.

"Its okay, Kagome. You will find someone better, it's not like he was nice to you anyways." I said as I pulled over to hug her. "Are you still going to work?"

"Yeah, I don't think he saw me. So I'll just cheat on him," Kagome said with a sly smile.

"That's my gal," I said as I pat her back.

After I parked we both walked to our 'offices'. They were basically right next to each other. So we could see each other, and point to cute guys, things like that. I know it sounds childish but still. After about an hour two guys came up to my black jack table.

One of them was so hot I could barely describe his beauty. He had short black hair in a ponytail at the bottom of his neck. He had violet eyes. 'Sigh'. He had two earrings in his left ear. He was wearing a dark purple hoodie. He was also wearing black baggie pants. I guess the other guy was his buddy. He had long silver hair. Probably, let's see, ends at the top of his butt. He had large amber eyes. He wore a cap. 'I swore I saw something move'. He wore a red hoodie with black baggie pants.

I looked at Kagome and smiled and motioned with my head towards them. I guess the one with black hair saw this, or maybe it's just, because that's how he is.

"Lady…Sango," he said looking at my name tag then back at my face, "would you like to go on a date sometime…" he stop when his eyes fell on my ring finger on my left hand.

"Um… I guess so," I said with a smile. He just kept staring at my hand. Then I realized it was at my wedding ring. "Oh I'm not married," when I said this he looked relieved, "my husband died about a year ago. I guess I just never got around to taking it off," and with that I took it off and tossed it into the trash can.

"Well then I am Miroku, and this is Inuyasha," he said as reached for my hand and kissed it. 'WAIT HE KISSED ME HAND. Wow woman lover.' I smiled. When I looked at Inuyasha I saw him looking at Kagome with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You could just go talk to her," I said to Inuyasha.

"What, no. I'm married," he said. "I'm here to watch her show," Inu continued.

"Well, who are you here to watch?" I asked.

He gave me a look. And let me tell you it wasn't a pleasant look.

"He's here to see me," I girl said as she walked up.

She had long black hair. She had brown eyes. And she was a striper.

Kikyo walked up to Inu. He put his arm around her waist and they started to make out. I looked at Kagome and she was about to kill. I did a fake cough.

"What's your problem," Kikyo said.

"Oh nothing. Just didn't know that stripers would get married. Oh yea, I didn't know you were married especial when you would fool around with Naraku," I said.

Miroku looked at me with his mouth on the ground.

"Don't listen to her Inu… baby," she said.

"No, I want to listen to her. Keep going Sango," he said.

"Hey Kagome, come here," I said as I waved at Kagome. She came running up.

"Now Inu, is it? Well this girl right here is my best friend Kagome. See she has been married to Naraku for 8 years now. They have an adorable son named Shippo who is 7. Now Kag, tell us what you saw when you went to go visit Naraku," I said.

She told them what happened and you should have seen Kikyo's face.

"Kikyo, is this true?" Inu asked.

"What, did you honestly think I was going to be yours for this long? Like I was going to be your little princess locked in a tower waiting for your arrival. You were fun at first. But then you were like a broken toy. Never loved me for sex. Loved me for who I was," when she said that last part she had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yea I did," Inu said and he turned around and started walking away.


	3. I'm sorry did i ruin ur relationship'

Wow, weird chapter right? Well I hope all of you that liked the last two, like this one. Well read on!

Chapter 3-

"I have to go," Miroku said as he started to leave.

"Wait, I know you are in a rush but," I grabbed a pen and his hand, "here is my number," I wrote it on his hand.

He smiled and left running. I looked at Kagome. Then we realized Kikyo was still there.

"Oh, sorry. Did I ruin your relationship? Wait with what person." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and went to the back room. I guess to get ready.

"I guess she took that rather well," Kagome said as she walked back to her table.

At ten, I cleaned up and my table and checked out.

"Hey Sango can you give me a ride home. I don't feel like going home with Naraku," Kagome asked as she ran up to me outside the building.

"Yeah, why not we both have to kids at the same place and you live like two blocks from me," I said.

I got in the driver's seat and she got in the passengers seat. Then I drove back to Myoga's place.

We both went up to the door and she rang the doorbell. Myoga and the 8 kids to be exact, answered the door.

"Mommy," Shippo and Kohaku said in unison. Then they both jumped into our arms.

"Hey old man, aren't they supposed to be tired?" I asked.

"Ohh…" and with that he slammed the door.

Kagome and I just both looked at each other. Then we put the little ones in the back of the car and hopped back into the front. I dropped Kagome and Shippo off.

"Thanks so much," Kagome said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you Aunt Sango," Shippo said.

"Hey no prob." I said and I left with Kohaku.

Kohaku and I walked inside to our pretty big apartment. I put all my stuff down on the table next to the door.

"Hey go get ready for bed," I said as I pat Kohaku on the back.

"Okay, mom. You don't have to work tomorrow, right?" Kohaku asked.

"Nah, not tomorrow. Why do you ask," I said.

"Can we go to the park?" He said.

'Dammint I hate that face he makes when he wants something.'

"Yeah sure why not, but after lunch. Okay?" I said.

"Yea, okay I will get ready," Kohaku said and ran into his bathroom.

I walked into my room and flopped on my bed. About five minutes later Kohaku came in, in his pjs.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked.

He nodded. "Let me see," I said. And all he did was opened his mouth.

"Okay, let's get you in bed," I said as I got up.

After I tucked him in I went in to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, then I washed my face, then I brushed my hair. All I wore to bed was a huge tee shirt. It was my husbands. I started crying, like I did every night. Kagome always told me to get rid of his stuff, but I just can't. I hope Miroku can help me. You know maybe I can fall in love with him, start over. 'I still can't believe I threw away the ring.' That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

Well there it is. Hey thanks for the reviews.


	4. Destination

Hey peeps, I need reviews. Come on.

Chapter 4 (I think )

"Mommy, can we go to the park now," Kohaku said as he jumped on my bed.

Wow what a fantastic awakening at…7:30!

"Baby, after lunch okay. We need to clean because mommy is having a party on tomorrow. Remember," I said as I stroked his hair. "Come on lets get you dressed," I said as I playfully pushed him off the bed.

I got him in a pair of blue jeans and a green tee shirt. I myself, put on my navy blue tube top and black hip huggers. First we cleaned his room. It was pretty easy, we just needed to put up a few toys then make his bed. Then we cleaned up his bathroom. Then my room and my bathroom. Then I made some toaster strudels for breakfast. After we ate we cleaned the living room, after that we gathered all the dirty laundry and started a load. While we waited for that we cleaned the kitchen. After we finished the laundry, we put on our caps and tennis shoes and left.

Our first stop was a McDonalds. We ate lunch there. I had a double cheese burger with mustard and cheese only, fries and a coke. Kohaku had a ten piece chicken nugget, fries with a coke. After about 30 minuets of eating we left to the park.

I watched him play in the sand thingy, while I sat on a swing. All of a sudden I felt two hands push me. I turned around and saw Miroku pushing me. I started to laugh.

"So when will the date be?" He asked.

"Well what I am about to offer ain't really a date but I won't be considered our date, but I am having a little party at my house tomorrow at five," I said.

"Well where do you live?" He asked.

I felt his hands slide lower and lower. But they stopped.

I told him where and his hands reached there destination as did my foot.

"Come on Kohaku, we are leavin," I called. We left a poor man laying on the ground holding his best friend.


	5. Guest

Hey you guys keep asking me who was her husband. But you will have to wait to see.

You guys need to review.

Chapter 5-

"Mommy, what was that about?" Kohaku asked as we were driving back.

"Oh…nothing. We still need to get ready for the party," I said.

"Okay mommy, are we going to go to the store," Kohaku asked.

"Yes, but you need to remember that you and Shippo stay in your room. The whole time okay." I said with a stern face.

We pulled in the parking lot. When we went in, I swear I should have been prepared for Kohaku's I want this and that. Well anyways I got him some bags of candy and drinks for him and Shippo. I got for my party bags of candy, chips and dip, sodas, etc. You know all the party stuff. After we paid we walked back out into the parking lot and put all the stuff in the trunk. Then we drove back to our apartment. After we sat everything up, we layed down on the couch and watched some of his cartoons.

"Hey it's an hour till the party. Let's get ready," I said.

"Okay. Are you going to choose my clothes?" he asked.

"Well yea, but it won't be all fancy, okay." I said as I pat him on the butt. "Go take a shower," I said.

After I took a shower I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants. Then I put on a blue hoodie. I put my hair in two buns. You know with one on the top of one side and another on the exact opposite, with two chopsticks in each. I put on black eyeliner and blue eye shadow with red lipstick. I put Kohaku in a green tee shirt and blue jeans.

When the time for the party came people started coming in I started answering the door. First it was Kagome with Shippo.

She was wearing a green shirt with a green skirt. Shippo was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"You really need to get rid of Hojo's stuff," she said.

"Yeah I know, it's just hard, you know," I said.

She nodded then she shook her head. "No, I don't know actually."

I playfully slapped her arm. We watched Kohaku and Shippo run into Kohaku's room and shut the door. Then the door bell rang.

I answered the door.

"Hey Rin and Sess…Rin is that a ring on your finger?" I asked.

She nodded, "yeah he proposed last night at dinner." She said.

"Congrats, you guys. Wow," I said.

About fifteen minutes the doorbell rang again. "Who can that be," I said to myself.

When I opened the door I saw Miroku and Inuyasha standing there.

Well, you will hear about the party next chapter. Well you need to review if you want more chapters.


	6. Party Ruined

Well I only got 2 reviews for that last chapter. Am I losing my touch?

Chapter 6-

"Um…Hi?" I said staring dumbly at them. "Why don't you guys come in, and make yourselves at home," I said opening the door more so they would have enough room to walk in.

I saw Inuyasha look at Kagome and she looked down trying to hide her tomato face.

Miroku and Inu were shaking peoples hands and talking to people. They were smiling. I guess Miroku brought Inu for a 'pick me up' thing. We all sat down in the living room and talking about different things and stuff.

"You guys want to play a card game?" I asked.

"Yea, how about strip poker?" Miroku said with a funky smile.

All I saw was Inu slapping Miroku upside the head.

"There are children in the next room!" I yelled.

"So are you saying if there wasn't, you would?" He said.

I got up and slapped him on the face, and then I just sat back down on the couch and took a sip of my coke.

Inu glared at Miroku, "What did I tell you. I told you that your lecherous ways only work on sluts or prostitutes. Don't try them on fine and very nice women."

"But you told me never trust a prostitute. You said they steal," Miroku groaned.

"Any experience, little brother," Sess said.

We all looked at Sess. 'Did he just says little brother?'

"Sess, you never told me you had a brother," Rin said looking up at him.

"I didn't, I told him if he ever married Kikyo he wouldn't be part of the family anymore. But, I guess that didn't last to long," Sess said.

When he said the word 'Kikyo' Inu looked at him with an evil glare.

"Mommy, Shippo fell down and hurt his arm. He is crying." Kohaku said as he came running in the room. Kagome and I both jumped up and ran towards Kohaku's room. Shippo was lying on the floor crying. Kagome picked him up and I ran to open the door.

"There will be a slight delay. Just do whatever," I said as Kagome and I ran out the door.

We ran into the emergency room and they took Shippo from Kagome and told us to go to the waiting room. About an hour later a nurse came walking up towards us.

"Hello, I am Ayame. You are Shippo's mother right?" She said looking at Kagome.

"Yes, is he okay?" Kagome said as she jumped to her feet.

"Yes he is just fine, you can go visit him. He is in room 45." She said.

"Thank you," I said. Then Kagome and I walked towards his room. She stopped at the door and touched her finger tips on the room number.

"This is where I gave birth to him," she said as she stared blankly at it.

I grabbed her hand and lead her in the room. There was a doctor in there hovering over him.

"Umm…excuse me, who are you?" Kagome said.

"Oh, sorry I am Doctor Kouga." He said as he offered her his hand. She took it and shook it. "He is just fine. He is just sleeping."

I never did say thank you to the people who reviewed. I will go in order of who first review to the last person and how many times they reviewed.

Sanqi – 4

Mylovemiroku- 4 (Not ah, he is mine )

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood – 3

Yume-chan13- 2

DamnDemon Dog -1

Thank you all. Soo much. Also sorry so short but I've been busy.


	7. BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Disclaimer- No I don't any of the Inuyasha characters. Sadly.

Hey on your next reviews rate me. Rate my story. 1-10, 10 being the highest.

Chapter-7

"Okay, everything is happening very fast right now," Kagome said sitting down putting her hands on her face.

"Hey Kohaku, what happened in your room?" I asked sitting him in my lap.

"Well, we were playing Kingdom Hearts, you know taking turns, and he needed to go to

the bathroom. So he gave me the controller and as he got up I got up to sit on the edge of my bed, and the wire went up, and he tripped on it. Then he landed on the corner of the bed," Kohaku explained. I hugged him.

"Mommy?" Shippo said as he woke up.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" She said as she got up and sat next to him.

"I wanna see daddy, I miss him." He said.

I looked up at Kagome when he said this. She looked down at her feet.

"Um Sango, can I talk to him alone." She asked looking at me.

"Yea, sure I need to get home and make sure they didn't kill me house." I smiled and kissed her and Shippo on the cheek and grabbed Kohaku's hand and left the room.

"Mommy, is he going to be all right?" Kohaku said.

I stopped and kneeled down next to him so I would be his height, "Yea, he is just fine. And no it isn't your fault."

"Um… Sango?" Said a male's voice.

I turned around to see who it was, 'I knew that voice.' I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hojo!" I yelled and jumped on him so I was straddling his waist.

"I thought you were dead." I said or more like got out in between sobs.

"So, did everyone else. Hey Kohaku," he said looking down at him.

"Daddy?" Kohaku said while he hugged his leg.

We all got into my car. "So what happened?' I asked.

"I was lost in battle; they thought I was dead while I was in an enemies camp, basically a POW."

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead."

When we arrived I felt pretty akward. When we walked in he had his arm around my waist and Miroku jumped up.

"Um….everyone this is Hojo." I said. "He is kinda my husband.

Sorry it took so long. You know I have a life to. Sadly I only got one review. tear


	8. Flying forks and spoons exist

Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 8-

Everyone just looked at us. Miroku walked past us and hit Hojo's shoulder pretty hard and walked out the door. I looked at my feet. I felt so bad. Inuyasha jumped up.

"Congrats on finding him, and you hurt Miroku pretty bad. Sorry I have to go but he is kinda my ride," he said right before he walked out the door. I sighed.

"Let's call it a night people," I said as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone said there good byes and asked about Shippo, then they left.

I bent over to pick up some trash that was on the floor. Then I was grabbed by my belt loop and thrown at the wall.

"Mommie," Kohaku yelled.

"Get out of here!" I said. I stood up and punched Hojo in the face. I watched Kohaku run out the front door.

"Cheaten on my 'hun'," Hojo said as he slapped me so hard I fell.

"You were dead," I said as I whipped the blood off my face. I stood up and hit him again. He returned the hit in my stomach. I couldn't breath and fell on my back gasping for air. He sat on my stomach but not hard enough to crush me. He punched me in the face again. I couldn't control my tears that have been threatened to fall for some time.

"Still you could have waited." He said as he slapped me.

"I waited for five years," I said just before I spat blood at his face.

He punched me in the eye. All of a sudden he was ripped off me and thrown across the room. He landed on a glass table.

"I'll pay for that," Miroku said. Funny I never heard the door open. Miroku punched him in the face again and threw him out the door.

"I'll be back Sango. You can count on that," he yelled as he got up and left.

"I thought you left," I said as I still layed but this time with Miroku at my side.

"No, I just walked around the block to think. I couldn't leave Inuyasha, he would have killed me. Then next thing I know Kohaku came running up to me crying telling me to help," he said. He helped me up the layed me on the couch.

He grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned of the blood on my face. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. Then when he came back he picked me up bridal style and walked into the restroom. He placed me in the tub full of warm water.

"This shirt cost money you know. You just ruined it," I said as I gave him a glaring look.

"No I think the blood ruined it," he said with his 'charming' smile and walked out of the bathroom closing the door. I looked at the water which was now red. I took of my clothes and cleaned my self up. Then I just layed there and started to cry. I heard Miroku talking to Kohaku.

After I gathered myself together I got out of the tub and dried off. I put on my bath robe and opened the door. I saw Miroku asleep on the couch with Kohaku on top of him, also sleeping. I walked over to them and picked up Kohaku and walked into his room and layed him on his bed. Then I went into my room and put on a purple tee shirt with some navy blue shorts. I brushed my hair into a high ponytail and took out all of my rings. And placed each of them into the draw they belonged in. One in the eyebrow, one in the belly, and two in the ear. I walked to my closet and got a blanket. I went into the living room and layed next to Miroku on the couch so we looked like one big spoon. I covered us with a blanket and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up to someone banging on the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw silver hair. I looked back at Miroku who was still asleep and opened the door.

"What the hell is going on? I had to sleep in the car and…" I guess Inuyasha saw my face that was blue and purple. "Are you alright?" He said.

"Yea, sorry Miroku fell asleep here. I'm hungry and I bet you are too so I'll cook some breakfast," I said as I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Damn right you'll fix me breakfast," Inuyasha said, and next thing he knew was in this house, flying forks and spoons exist.

So I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry iloveMiroku but sometimes I can't think of what else to right that's why my chapters are short. You guys won't know what happened at the party till later.


	9. I'm the manager, i manage things

Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

I decided to do one of those short itibiti little recap.

"Damn right you'll fix me breakfast," Inuyasha said, and next thing he knew was in this house, flying forks and spoons exist.

Chapter 9-

"What is going on," said Miroku as one of the spoons hit him in the head.

I smiled at him and picked up all of the silverware, and put them up. I got out the supplies I need to make breakfast. Then I went into Kohaku's room and woke him up. He doesn't need to be sleeping in since he as school today. I had just put the cooked pancakes on the table next to the eggs and toast. Kohaku came in and helped me bring out the cups and orange and apple juice. We all sat down and at breakfast.

"Why is there a bus outside," said Inuyasha staring out the window?

"Oh crap. Kohaku grab your stuff and I will go tell the bus driver to wait." I said as I ran out the door.

I walked up to the bus and the driver opened the door. "Hey my son is coming right now," I said as I leaned on the door. I saw kids actually boys stand up and look at me, wait more like staring at me.

"SIT DOWN YOU HENTAIS!" I yelled. As soon as the words escaped my lips they all fell at once. I smiled at the bus driver. Kohaku came running; he hugged me and jumped into the bus. I walked back towards the house seeing the boys eating. I just looked at them.

"You two are cleaning up," I said as I walked into my room. I didn't close the door all the way so I can hear them.

"Look what you did. Your women made us clean," Inuyasha yelled as he picked up the plates.

"It isn't my fault. And she isn't my woman. We haven't even discussed dating," Miroku said.

I put on some blue jean shorts and a purple shirt saying 'brunettes get the real men'. I brushed my hair into a high ponytail. Then I put in my eye brow earring, and my belly button ring. I went into my bathroom and put on my black eyeliner. Then my purple eye shadow. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

I heard them trying to figure out where the dishes go and I started to laugh. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I don't think they noticed me until I turned on the TV, because next thing I know was they started throwing pillows at me.

I jumped up and started throwing pillows too, until one hit me in on the stomach. I fell down holding it. 'Why does it hurt so much?' They both stopped and Miroku helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Miroku said as he helped me on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I….just slipped," I said looking at my feet hopping they wouldn't realize that I was lying.

I looked up and saw them looking at each other.

"What?" I said. I got up and walked into the kitchen to examine there job.

"Wow, you guys did great," I said. It was spotless.

"Yeah, I kinda own a restaurant," Miroku said. "I had to train all of my employees.

"And I am the manger. I manage things," Inuyasha said.

"Yea, that's kinda what I expected from the 'manager'." I started to laugh.

We talked and had fun all day but the I realized that I was three o'clock.

"Hey you guys Kohaku will be coming any minute and I need to be ready for work at by 4:30. Since you guys have that restaurant could you make him a snack while I take a shower?" I asked. They both looked at each other and then nodded at me.

"Arigato, just something healthy, and don't make him a meal. He will be eating at Myoga's house," I said.

"Myoga's," Miroku said. "That's my dad. So you are Sango, Sango." He said.

"Yea," I said with a sarcastic voice. Then walked into my bathroom and hopped into the shower. It soothed my aching muscles from last night.


	10. Short wierd phone conversation

I' am not going to be able to update so quickly now, because school is going to start. So I will update once a week.

Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the characters. Roshie blabla does. I don't mean any disrespect but I can't remember how to spell it.

Chapter 10-

When I got out of the shower I put on my bath robe and then rapped my hair in a towel. I put on my work shirt and black kaki pants. I left my body thingies in place and redid my makeup. I couldn't cover the bruises well unfortunately. This time all I had on was my black eyeliner and put on red lipstick. I brushed my teeth before though. I put on my black combat boots. I brushed my hair into a neat bun. Then I put the two chopsticks in.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Kagome's number.

"Mushi mushi," she said.

"Kagome, its me Sango, are you going to work today?" I asked.

"Hai, Shippo is with Naraku, I am in a hotel," she replied.

"You know you could have stayed in our guest bedroom," I said worriedly.

"It would be too much to ask. I will probably next week," She said.

"Well, I will see you there." I said.

"Ja ne." she said

"Ja ne." I replied.

I walked into the living room and saw Kohaku eating apple slices and working on homework. I smiled.

"Well Kohaku gather up your stuff so I can drop you off at Myoga's," I said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he put all his work in his back pack.

"You guys need to leave," I said.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Miroku said as he walked out the door.

Inuyasha came up to me. "Beware he is a huge hentai," Inuyasha said then he ran out the door. I just stood there dumfound.

Kohaku ran up to me holding my stuff again.

"Thanks sweetie," I said as I grabbed my stuff.

He sat in the back seat and I put all my junk in the passenger seat. We drove in silence all the way to Myoga's.

"Ja ne," I yelled as Kohaku was walking up the side walk. I saw Miroku's car parked in the drive way. I smiled and shook my head.

I drove to work singing with the radio. I parked in my usual place. Kagome's car was already in her space. I grabbed all my crap and walked into the building. I put in my time card, and got into the elevator. There was a man facing the back of the elevator.

"Konnichi wa, Sango." He said.

"Um…hi," I said. I was scared the way he said it freaked me out. He turned around and grabbed my wrist and hit the emergency stop button.

Oh…..cliffy. well not really.


	11. Elevator

Hey I felt like posting two chapters at once.

Disclaimer- no I don't own any characters.

Chapter 11-

"What the hell are you doing," I yelled. He was behind me I couldn't see who it was.

"Let go of me asshole!" I scrammed.

"No, one can save you now," he yelled.

He stabbed me in the back. I cried out in pain. Then he did it again. Then he slit my left wrist. I was crying. 'I don't wanna die'. He pushed a button and left me there to die. I layed there trying to stay awake. I couldn't leave Kohaku. He would be under Hojo's protection. Everything was going blurry. I heard a ding and the last thing I saw was Miroku's face.

'Where am I? I am in a tunnel. Look there's a light over there.' I started walking towards it. It got brighter and brighter. Then I felt a shock. Then again.

My eyes opened. I was in a hospital. I looked up at the doctor.

"Hey Kouga," I said but weakly.

He smiled. I fell back asleep. But this time no tunnel. I woke up again in a bed. I looked over and saw Miroku holding my hand sleeping. I saw Kagome in a chair on the other side of the room asleep to.

"What a great party," I said. They all woke up and smiled at me. Kagome ran over to me and grabbed my hand and started to cry. Miroku's fist got tighter.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku said.

"Okay I guess," I said. "Everything is happening to fast," I said.

"Who did this to you," she said.

"I… it was Hojo. I know it was him. I could tell by his voice," I said.

Sorry so short. Mylovemiroku I don't wanna hear anything about how short it was. I know it was short. I just am tired. I wanna sleep so leave me alone.


	12. The kiss

Hey I am writing this one for, MUSHIN. I loved your review. It's so…so… motivating.

Chapter 12-

"HOJO! What the hell!" Miroku yelled. He stood up while still holding my hand. His grip got really tight.

"Miroku you're hurting me," I said trying not to wince from the pain. Immediately he let go.

"Sorry, I…I," he started to say but I interrupted.

"It's okay. When do I get out of this horrible place?" I asked smelling the air. It's smelt all vomitie. (I don't think that's a real word but still. Right at that moment Dr. Kouga walked in.

"It all depends on how fast you recover. Your scars should heal pretty fast. The ones on the back anyways, and no they won't be permanent. The one on your wrist unfortunately will." He said. "You should thank Miroku; he's the one that brought you here. If you didn't get here for another two minutes you would be dead. We you two got here, he stopped a lot of the bleeding on the back, the wrist you can't really stop, so he saved your life," he said. He looked at my chart and then walked out.

"Kagome can you excuse us?" I said looking at her. She nodded her head and walked out the door.

I grabbed Miroku by his tie, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft. Then he pulled back and looked down at me and kissed me again, this time more passionate. He licked my bottom lip and I understood and opened my mouth.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice say.

I stopped the kiss and looked at Kohaku. Miroku backed up and looked at Kohaku.

"Hey baby, come here," I said as I opened my arms. He ran and jumped on me. He hugged me really tight. I returned it. I could tell he was crying.

"I heard what happened and got scared. I thought you were going to leave me," he said.

"No, no I would never leave you," I said.

He looked up and wiped his eyes. "Why were you kissing Uncle Miroku?" he said.

"Uncle?" I looked up at him and he just smiled. "Because he is a very nice man, and I like him," I said. I could see from the corner of my eye that Miroku was beaming.

"Hey Miroku, can you go get Kagome?" I asked. He walked out the door, and came back with Kagome and Shippo.

"Hey Sango, can Shippo and I take care of Kohaku and your house until, you get out. I need a place to stay," Kagome said.

"Yea sure why not," I said. "Hey you guys I'm tiered," I said. "Miroku did you think to grab my purse?" I asked.

"Yeah," he grabbed my purse and handed it to me. I grabbed my house key and tossed it to Kagome, who caught it.

"Bye Sango," Shippo and Kagome said. Kohaku gave me a kiss and left with them.

Miroku leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said as he walked out.

Hey I hope that the whole scene with Hojo in the elevator wasn't all cheesy. Well here this one is.


	13. Grilled Cheese

Disclaimer- no I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 13-

Two weeks later…

"Miroku….please!" I pleaded. "We can just pretend that you got my coke, they won't need to know!" I said starting to get up. He gently pushed me back down.

"No. The Dr. Kouga said you needed to stay in bed for at least one more week," he said as he got up and started to walk out of the room to get my drink.

"Oh come on, I have been in bed for two weeks now!" I yelled to him.

"NO!" I could tell he was in the kitchen. I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I also stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. Kohaku was at school and wouldn't be home for another six hours, so my plan would work. I slowly snuck up behind him and pushed my breast up on his back. He dropped the can of coke. I smiled. He turned around and I kissed him. He of course kissed back. He picked me up and ran to the bed room. HE threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me.

" Get off me Miroku!" I said.

"No, wait why." He said looking confused.

"Well, I should rest. I'm injured you remember."

"I don't care what the doctors say," He said and started to take off my shirt.

"Hmm. I thought you did," I pushed him off me and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I picked up my coke off the floor and handed it to him as he walked out. He opened it and it exploded. I just broke down and started laughing. I grabbed another one out of the fridge.

After I opened it I put down of the counter and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To take a shower, baka." I said and walked in and closed the door.

I turned on the water and took off my clothes. I got in and let the water cover me. I don't know why but showers always make me feel so much better.

About thirty minutes later I decided to get out. I put on my bathrobe and went into my bedroom. I put on my blue tee shirt and black super short shorts. I walked into the kitchen and saw Miroku making lunch. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"So, what are you making," I asked.

"Grilled Cheese and tomato soup," he replied.

"Oh I see". I went towards the counter and picked up my coke I left there earlier. I walked into the living room and turned on the radio. I took a sip of my coke a put it down. I sat on the couch and started thinking.

'Well, Kagome is working and the two little ones are at school. Man I'm stuck with the world's biggest hentai.' My thoughts were disturbed, when Miroku called for me. I sat at a chair at the table, and dipped my grilled cheese into my tomato soup.

"You wanna go see a movie?" I asked.

"When?" He replied.

"Tonight. Kagome said she was going to take the two little ones, to get ice cream and go to the mall," I said taking a bite.

"Sure, but remember its my turn to make their snacks and make sure their homework is done before dinner," He said taking a sip of his ice water.

"I was hopping we could go out for dinner too," I said.

"How long did you plan this for," he asked while stirring his soup.

"When I was in the shower, so are you up for it or no?" I asked. I was starting to get impatient.

"Sure. Why not." Then he took a bite of his sandwich.

At three fifteen the boys walked in and put their bags by their desks in the study. They sat down at the table and ate their apple slices and grapes. Then Miroku made them start working on their homework. At about five Kagome walked in. She changed her clothes and started cooking dinner for them.

I put on black hip huggers and a purple shirt. It had a V neck and showed some cleavage. I put on my black jacket and boots. I let my hair stay loose and wore just hoop earrings.

I also wore purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. I put on my red lipstick and stuck my phone into my pocket and grabbed my purse. Miroku was standing by the door. He was wearing a blue shirt that had the playboy bunny logo and black pants. His hair was like usual.

"Nice shirt." I said as I rolled my eyes. I kissed Kohaku and Shippo on their foreheads and walked out the door. Miroku drove to a local restaurant.

I was going to write some lemon but my parents would kill me. Maybe later. LOL. Thanks for all the shiny reviews. Sorry I'm also obsessed with the show Firefly.


	14. The weird short funky date

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own anyone.

Chapter 14-

I was watching all the buildings go by. There were so many lights! 'Wow, okay why am I so interested with stupid buildings when I have a really cute guy next to me?'

"So…Miroku, where do you have planned. It's a local place right?" I asked still looking out the window.

"Um…not really. Well I guess it is but not many people go there," Miroku said.

"Is it that bad?" I said as I playfully slapped his leg.

"Oh, horrible. I mean disgusting," Miroku said with a whole lot of sarcasm.

I smiled. He is actually kinda charming, in a weird way, but still it counts.

We pulled up to this huge building. When we walked in this stuck up looking waiter walked up to us.

"Name please?" He asked looking at me.

"Houshi, and please keep your eyes away from my date." Miroku said putting his arm around my waist. The waiter glared at him and walked into the actual restaurant.

"You didn't have to be so mean," I said.

"So, he shouldn't be looking," his grip tightened.

I looked at my feet as we walked towards the table the waiter was gesturing at.

We sat across each other and I picked up my menu.

'I don't know what any of this stuff is. I guess I will order something normal.'

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" I asked.

The waiter started to laugh. "We don't serve burgers here!" he said.

"Oh," I got up and punched him in the face. "Learn to work on your social skills," I said as I walked over his body.

"Hey Sango wait up!" Miroku yelled.

I didn't stop until I was outside by the car. I sat on the hood. He walked up to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, lets go see a movie," I said as I pushed his hands off me and got into the car.

We rode in silence for a while. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I guess I'm just not used to going to fancy restaurants," I said.

"You will. So what movie?" he asked.

"Don't care," I said. We pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. After we bought the tickets we sat down.

While we were watching it I could feel his eyes on my face. I looked at him and I saw him smile. He leaned in and he kissed me. I was surprised how I kissed him back.

Sorry guys but if you want lemon I need you to either review or email me at yea sorry it took so long. I had a 13 page report and a 18 power point slide due. Sorry its so short. I don't want to here anything about it.


	15. Joe Joe

Chapter 14.

We kissed for a good 10 minutes. Next thing I knew was someone pointing a flashlight at our faces.

"Sir, ma' am, I'm gonna have to ask you to chill out, cause you are disturbing the children a few rows ahead of you," said an usher.

"Okay, just get that flashlight out of my eyes!" Miroku said.

The usher left and I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. When the movie was done we got up and headed for the car. When we started to head back I fell asleep.

"Good morning Tokyo, it is now 9:45…." I slammed my hand on the clock. I realized I only had my underwear on and I rolled over and saw Miroku asleep in his boxers. I smiled but then realized I was in my underwear next to the world's greatest pervert. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed some shorts and a shirt and put them on and went into the Kitchen.

I set the table and made some pancakes, sausage, eggs, and some biscuits. I also put a jug of orange juice on the table. I ran into the room and saw Miroku spread out across my bed. I leaned on the door and watched him for a minute.

"Miroku, get up. I made some breakfast," I said as I walked to the bed and shook him.

"Oh, really." He got up and went and sat at the table.

We ate in silence. After we finished I cleaned up the table and he did the dishes. He said he had to go home, get dressed and get to work. He leaned down and kissed me softy on the lips and left.

Kohaku and Kagome came in at about 11:30. We went out and ate lunch. Then Shippo decided he needed new shoes, and as soon as Kagome said heard him say new shoes, I found us rushing to the mall.

When they were inside some store I saw Miroku standing outside Rave. I was about to walk up to him, thinking why isn't he at work, and a girl came running out and hugged him. They left walking holding hands. I felt my heart break. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my face and sat there. Kagome and Kohaku came out and saw me. I told them what had happened or what I saw and we left.

We went back to my place and I went to the bathroom. I turned on the bath and got into the tub with my clothes on and I started crying. Miroku walked into my bathroom.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled getting up.

"I can't see you anymore?" Miroku said looking at me.

"Why don't you go see you new girlfriend! I saw ya'll at the mall together!" I said feeling the tears streaming down my face.

"Who Joe Joe? No she is my cousin. It was her idea to go get you something from the mall!" Miroku said. He ran to me and wiped the tears off my face and hugged me.

"Really?"

Here is my next chappie. I need more reviews. Sorry it took along time.


	16. Diner and new jobs!

OMG!!! I'm finally updating! I know ya'll have been waiting since early 2005, and now its already 2007….sorry, my computer messed up and word was deleted, and there was no way of putting it back on until recently!!! YAY! I get to write again!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

Chapter 16!

While we were hugging each other I felt something vibrate in his jeans. It was his cell phone, I knew this cause I heard a tone come on after the vibration.

"Mushi Mushi! Yes…really? What happened? Umm…well give me about 15 minutes, I'm on the other side of town right now. Okay, I'll see you in a bit Inu!" Miroku said as he looked at me. "There is trouble at the restaurant. I have to go immediately. We will continue this later," he grabbed me in to another hug and left the bathroom.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my clothes, so I took them off and took a shower. When I got out I realized that Kagome and Shippou were still over at my place.

"Sorry you guys. Um…I will make it up to you. Lets go out to eat!" I said as I grabbed Kagome and the children.

The place that we were at was a restaurant with a stage in the middle of it. There was some speakers and a microphone. So I assumed that sometimes they had live entertainment. You know how us Japanese love Karaoke.

We sat down at a table and were handed menus. While we were looking at them we heard a voice that came from the stage. "Tonight is Duet night! Anyone out there that wants to sing?"

Kagome's face lit up! "Inuyasha!!!" she yelled as she jumped up.

"Hey! Well I guess that it will be Kagome and Sango who will entertain us," he said as he left the stage and walked to Kagome and I table and lead them to the stage.

"No, I'm fine!" I yelled as I tried to sit back down.

"No I insist!" he said.

As we stood at the stage and American song came on. It was called dancing by Elisa. I knew this one. It was a favorite of Kagome and I's.

Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

We sang it beautifully together. Everyone stood up and clapped. I felt myself blush. I looked at the back wall and saw Miroku standing there with a huge smile across his face clapping the loudest while whistling. We sat back down, and Miroku ran up to our table.

"Welcome to my restaurant, you two were fabulous. Would ya'll like to sing here every week, and maybe even be waitresses? This is dumb for me to ask my friend and girlfriend, but we are short some people, that was the problem, three of my employees quit today," he said.

"We'll I do need a new job. And anything to help a friend. Sure!" Kagome said.

"How much do we get paid?" I asked

"In American money about 20 dollars and hour, for you two only, cause I love you guys and don't tell anyone how much I pay you two!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I'm fine with it. More money than I make now!" I said.

"Well diner is on me and Inu," Miroku said as he and Inu pulled up chairs. Inu sat next to Kagome, and Miroku pulled up a chair next to me and put his arm around the back of my chair. We sat and ate, and talked about many different things.

"Well I think its way pass Kohaku's bedtime. I think I should take him home now," I said as I looked at Kagome.

"Well since I'm staying with you, I gots to go too," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, who pouted. Him and Kags were getting pretty close.

"Well we will go with ya'll!" Miroku said as we got up.

After Kagome and I tucked in our kids into Kohaku's bed she went into the guest room with Inuyasha, for privacy, just to talk of course!

I walked into my room to change. I put on my little black boxers and a red kami. As I was laying down in bed I heard someone enter my room. I turned to see Miroku right next to me. He grabbed me at the small of my back and kissed me. I of course returned the kiss.

He layed me on the bed and got on top of me. He started to kiss me more passionately. I heard myself moan. I looked at him and he smiled. He started to kiss my neck, it tickled. He removed my shirt as I removed his. Then he removed my bra. He grabbed one of my breast and massaged it, while putting the other in his mouth.

I felt my back arch upwards toward him. He removed his pants and mine. Then he removed my underwear as his. He started kissing me down from my neck to my naval. He then inserted two fingers into me. Oh! It felt so good! I moaned and he smiled. After he knew I was ready he adjusted himself and thrusted into me. I haven't felt that in so long. He continued until we both reached our climax and fell to the side of me.


	17. Hospital again!

Kk, I'm like totally sorry if you didn't like the lemon, cuz my parents are home and I can't write it cuz this is a family computer. Well anyways I didn't write it, someone wrote it for me and sent it to me. So yuppers!!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters

Chapter 17

I woke up suddenly. I heard a noise. Sounded like something that broke. I turned to look at Miroku, but he wasn't in bed. I jumped up and realized I was naked. I heard something else break. Then I heard a gun shot. I grabbed the clothes off the floor and put them on. I ran into the hallway and saw Inuyasha running out of Kagome's room in his boxers. 'whoa whoa!' I thought. When I ran out into the living room and saw Hojo standing with a gun over Miroku, who was in his boxers with blood coming out of the side of his stomach. Inu launched at Hojo and managed to get the gun from him. I ran to Miroku's side. I was trying to apply pressure to his wounded. Inu knocked Hojo out and ran to my side.

"Hey,"he said as he looked up at me and tried to smile. "He came into our room when I was getting dressed and threw me out. Then we started fighting….now…I feel weird. I can't feel my legs. Am I okay?" he asked. I was trying not to cry…but I couldn't.

"Your gonna be fine. I just need someone to call an ambulance!" I yelled looking at Kagome who was coming out of her room.

"I just want you to know…that I was happy meeting you…and last night…was great…and….and…I….love…you," he said as he passed out.

"I love you too," I whispered.

The ambulance rushed in and took him. We all got into Inuyasha's surban and drove to the hospital. When we got there they said he was in surgery and we could wait in the waiting room.

We sat down, Inuyasha next to Kagome, and me in a totally different row, but facing them. Kohaku and Shippou were sitting in the children's area. I sat there with my hands in my face crying. Kagome and Inu didn't know what to do but sit there and watch me. After about three hours a doctor walked in and started talking to a nurse who pointed at us.

"Excuse me, is there a Sango in here," the doctor asked.

"I…I am," I said as I stood up. The doctor mentioned for me to follow him. We stopped in front of a door.

"He keeps asking for you. He's going to be fine, he just needs to rest," he said and opened the door for me to walk in.

I walked in and walked over to the chair next to his bed. He was smiling at me as if nothing has happened. Then his smile faded when he saw my face.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Well I was scared and worried about you of course," I said as I broke out crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he put his hand on my cheek as he sat up. "You never, EVER need to cry for me," he said as he pulled me into a kiss. We stopped and hugged for a while. I still cried but softly.

"Do you want me to get the others?" I asked.

"Sure why not," he said with a smile on his face.

When we all walked into his room, Kagome ran to him and hugged him, "Good thing your okay!" she said.

"Hey sweet heart!" he said as he looked at Inuyasha, who turned really red.

"MIROKU!!! I told you to stop calling me that!" he said as he glared at him.

"Well sorry, I just love you so much!" Miroku said with an innocent smile.

"URGH! Miroku, you will never change!" Inu said and sat down.

"Uncle Miroku, I'm so happy to see your okay!" Kohaku said as he ran to his bed.

"I'm happy to be okay kiddo! But don't call me uncle, I really hope that some day…soon…I can be more than that," he said as he looked at me. I felt myself turn red and I had to look out the window, I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I got even redder.

"So anyways," Kagome said, "when do you get out of here?" she asked.

"The doctor said most likely in two days or so," Miroku said.

Just then the doctor came in. "Visiting hours are over."

We all got up and walked out the door. Then the doctor came out. "Sango, he wants you to stay with him, and that's fine with me, only one of you can stay." He said.

"um..Kagome take care of my child," I said as I kissed Kohaku on his forehead. She nodded and I walked back into the room. When I got in there he was already asleep. So I just scooted my chair closer to his bed, and held his hand and I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Well that's this chapter. Hopefully you liked it! Please review! It will be appreciated, that if I knew people still loved me!

BrEe


	18. Better

Finally got a chance to update…and I'm switching point of view so sorry!!!

Chapter 18-

The doctor walked into the room to check up on Miroku to find Sango sitting by his bed like usual reading to him a magazine.

"Your ready to go...in other words your finally free of this place." The doctor said as he stood in the doorway.

"Really? I can finally leave!!!" Miroku said as he jumped out of the bed. Sango stayed sitting in her chair, she had a huge smile on her face. Miroku grabbed her and picked her up and spinned.

"Wow, your excited to go!" Sango laughed. "Well lets go sign you out!" She said as she pulled him out of the room to the counter.

After a while they left the hospital and started walking to her car. "So how is Kohaku doing?" Miroku asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Well I still can't believe I let him go but Inuyasha assured me it was the best boarding school in the country…and since Shippou went too…well anyways I talked to him earlier this morning, and he is doing great. Him and Shippou have made loads of new friends and are having lots of fun…I miss him so much." She answered while driving out of the parking lot.

"Its for the best," Miroku said as he patted her knee and then stared out the window. They drove in silence the rest of the way back to her apartment. When they walked in Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey you guys!" Miroku said as he walked over to the couch.

"YOUR OUT!!!" Kagome screamed as he jumped up and jumped on him. Inuyasha smiled at him.

Miroku smiled and looked over at the place where he was shot and flinched but decided not to worry Sango so he continued to act normally. They decided to just stay home and watch some movies that Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to rent for that night.

Inu and Kags were cuddled up together on the couch while Sango and Miroku were cuddled up on a lazy chair. They sat there and watched The Princess Bride and then the Grudge. When the movies were done they decided to go eat at Whatabuger (yes that is a place…really yummy!) They went inside and ate, and filled in Miroku about everything that's been going on.

"So does anyone know where Hojo is?" Miroku asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"No…he got away just before the police showed up…"Kagome replied while putting her hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango gave them a weak smile. "Everything will be okay you guys," she said while eating two French fries at once.

They talked casually for about an hour then everyone went back to Sango's place…which is now everyone's place, since they had all decided they weren't going to leave her till Hojo was found and locked up for good.

Kagome and Inuyasha went into their bedroom around 10:30 that night which left Sango and Miroku alone. They walked into "their" bedroom and Sango sat on top of the bed. Miroku sat beside her and kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled at him. He then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, but then he released her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap.

She sat there with her head laying on his shoulder. After a while she decided that she needed to take a shower.

He watched her walk into the shower. He heard her turn on the water. He stood up deciding he was going to join her. Once he got to the bathroom door, he stopped and turned around and went back to the bed.

'She doesn't need someone to full around with, she needs someone to love her,' he thought to himself as took off his clothes leaving only his boxers then he got into the bed, and closed his eyes.

Next thing he knew was he felt the bed moving. He rolled over to see what was going on to see Sango trying to sneak into the bed in a pair shorts and tank top. He tried not looking at her cleavage by looking at the clock.

"I'm so sorry…I…I…I didn't mean to wake you!" She half whispered. He smiled at her in return.

"Its okay Sango!" He replied, while grabbing her so she ended up lying on top of him. She smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the lips. He held her close to him trying to absorb the moment. He loved the smell of her. She ended up falling asleep on him.

He smiled at her and slowly slid her off of him but still kept his arms wrapped around her, and he too fell asleep.

She opened her eyes feeling the sun on her face. She looked at the clock noticing that it was 10:30 in the morning. She looked over at Miroku spread out over the bed with his mouth open…snoring…

She chuckled and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha stuffing his face.

"I see that Kagome was cooking earlier!" Sango said as she poured herself a cup of orange juice.

"Yup, I made pancakes, eggs and sausage," She said.

"Hmm…"Sango said to herself, as she quickly made herself a plate and made Miroku a plate and poured him some chocolate milk. She then put them on a bed tray and carried it to her room. She sat down on the bed with a plop, which woke up Miroku.

"Good morning beautiful!" He said as he wiped of the drool from his cheek. Sango giggled in return and put the tray on top of him.

"Why thank you. I should be giving you breakfast in bed ma'am." He said while stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

Sango then laid out on the bed, and put her plate on her lap. "There, now we are both enjoying breakfast in bed," she said while eating some of her eggs.

Miroku smiled and kissed her forehead. "Your such a silly goose!" he smirked.

"Well tonight I work, so that will be fun!" Sango said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yup! Well I'm done eating so I think we all should get ready and then go out today…maybe do some shopping?" Miroku asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Okie dokey, sounds like loads of fun!" Sango said while grabbing their dishes.


End file.
